PowerLeague
by LINK 2000
Summary: The sequal the MegaLeague (although you don't need to read it), Ash finds himself in another league battling against an old enemy


Firstly, I'd like to say pleeeese review this. This is my second fanfic,my first being called MegaLeague. PowerLeague is the sequal to MegaLeague, so I suggest that you read it first. The name of this one is PowerLeague. It's very long, so I suggest that you maybe download it, or print it out. Anyway, on with it...

# POWERLEAGUE

By Link 2000

SLAM! Ash Ketchum's Charizard smashed it's left wing against the Alakazam. The psychic pokemon flew back. Ash's heart leapt, he'd been waiting for this chance, the wing attack had surly delivered the final blow. But the enemy trainer remained undaunted.

"Psyker," He smiled, "Recover."

The Alakazam stood up, and it made a funny pattern with it's spoons, it's eyes glowed, it levitated up, and suddenly Ash had the feeling that after the recover move, the Alakazam didn't even feel tired.

"Can't you see?" Called Misty, "That the only way to defeat this… Pokemon is to do an attack that will take it out instantly.

"Yeah, yeah… I know what I'm doing, OK?" Ash grumbled, "But," He suddenly smiled, "If the Alakazam can't move, then it can't recover." He looked at his Charizard (trying in vain to rip the Alakazam's throat out) and smiled, for once Charizard was obaying him, he wouldn't miss this chance for the world.

"Charizard!" He called, "Fire spin, now!"

Charizard roared, and sent out a swirl of fire that binded the Alakazam so tightly, that any move was impossible, the ring of fire soon closed in on it, and when the dust cleared, the Alakazam was out for the count. Mind you, Ash doubted that a Blastoise could've stood it.

"Psyker, enough, come back!" Shouted the trainer, he got out a strange looking green and white pokeball and returned his fallen pokemon. Once the Alakazam was inside, the trainer smiled. He walked up to Ash and they shook hands.

"Clever." He said, "Quite clever, a very intelligent move indeed Mr Ketchum."

"Well, thanks." Stammered Ash, "But how do you know my name?"

"I know many things." Said the trainer, "But it is common knowledge that you are one of the best trainers."

"I am?"

"Yes," Said the man, "We all knew when we saw your performance in the MegaLeague, it was outstanding."

"I lost though." Said Ash.

"No, you came second. I was amazed that you fought so well against Link, he was a very good trainer, only ever trains up his main six pokemon, especially his Omastar, but that is another story."

"Yeah."

"Which brings me to my next point." Said the man. "You are good, there is no doubting that, so, would you ever feel that you would like to compete in another… Almost as important league?"

"Almost as important?" Grinned Ash, "Yeah! You bet!"

"Good." Said the man, "Then perhaps you would be interested in competing in the PowerLeague, a league where only four trainers can compete. Shown worldwide, and run by the official Pokemon League.

"Great!" Grinned Ash, "So… how d'you get there, where's it held? When?"

"Check your pokedex." Said the man. "It gives information on all leagues. Now I really must be going, I have three other trainers to challenge, the other trainers competing in the Powerleague."

"Umm… And who are they?" Asked Ash, hoping he sounded offhand.

"Three decent trainers." Said the Man, "Also in the MegaLeague. Charles 'rocketboy' Riley, Apocalypse,"

"Oh no," Ash groaned, the other one's either gonna be Gary, or it's gonna be…"

"Link." Finished the man. "You'll have your work cut out there, I can promise you.

"I can tell." Moaned Ash.

"Yeah, well, I have to go, see you!"

"Bye." Said Ash halfheartadly.

Ash checked his Pokedex, he flipped it open, and said:

"Dexter, tell me about the PowerLeague."

_PowerLeague,_ His helper tooted._ A newly constructed league made specially for just four trainers, for each fight, the trainer must only choose three pokemon to battle, just like most pokemon league tornements. The tournement is held on power island, hence its name, the tournement is due to start in five days from now._

"Okay!" Said Ash, closing his Pokedex, "here come my third chance to prove myself – To become the world's No. 1 trainer… Of all time!"

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all sighed, would Ash ever be a bit more realistic?

"Hey Brock…" Asked Ash, "Where is power island?"

"Just over there…" Said Brock, pointing to a small faded piece of land on the horizen, "I'm afraid it means more travelling."

"Chaaa!" Sighed Pikachu, he was defiantly getting tired of all this travelling.

The trio (And Pikachu) rushed down to the coastline, looking to see if there was any form of ferry to get to Power Island. Suddenly, they saw a raft, a sign by it read:

__

_Please feel free to take this raft and use it as a ferry, however, it is strongly advised that you have at least three strong water pokemon to help pull this ferry._

_ _

__"Well, we have loads of strong water pokemon!" Smiled Misty," Let's get 'em out.

"Squirtle and Kingler, I choose you!" Shouted Ash and his two faithful Pokemon came out.

"Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, GO!" Shouted Misty, and out jumped…

"Psy y y… Duck!"

"Not you, you dimwit duck!" Shouted Misty, "I said 'Strong' Pokemon, horsea is cute but not too strong, and you… You can't even swim! Get back inside!"

"Duck?"

"GET INSIDE!"

"Psy?"

"Grrr! OKAY! You can come with us, but one '_Psy y y' _And you're a dead duck!"

"Duck?"

"Oh, just come on!"

Once Misty sorted out her swimming squad, the gang moved off at quite a high speed, within half an hour, they were at Power Island.

Once they had all returned there Pokemon, they walked up the jetty and Ash bumped into something.

"Oh, sorry, I… uhh?"

Ash gasped, it was a prehistoric _Omastar_. Ash remembered his encounter with them a while ago. They were slow but very powerful, Ash wondered who it belonged too, it didn't take long to find out.

"Hey you! Watch where you're going!" Ash looked up, it was Link.

"Uhh, hi Link."

"Hey!" Said Link, "I remember you! You're that guy with the Pikachu that I beat, hey, sorry if I was too hard on you back then, but you really annoyed me when you beat Apocalypse, my pal."

"Yeah…" Said Ash, "You had that Clefable called Aesop."

"Ummm…" Mumbled Link.

(Quick note: Aesop is not a corny name for a Clefable, and I don't like the amount of people who criticise that, this is only a story, and, although a Clefable named Aesop features in my game boy squad, Clefable is a perfectly good name. Now back to PowerLeague)

"Yeah, but before you say so, it's not a corny name."

"Nah," Shrugged Ash, I think it's kinda good, but what's with the Omastar?"

"Well," Began Link, "Travel around on sea by him, I found him ages ago, a fossilised egg, I took it to this place in Cinnebar Island where you can revive fossils, once revived, the egg hatched, and then I evolved the Omanite to Omastar, he was my first ever pokemon, and my best. I did the same reviving sequence with my Aerodactyl."

Ash shuddered as he remembered the Aerodactyl that had him in the grip of it's talons. It hadn't been pleasant, if he faced Link in the PowerLeague, he wouldn't like any of his Pokemon to suffer the way he did.

"Hey Ash!" Called Link suddenly, "I gotta be off, I'll see ya tommorow!"

"Tommorow?"

"Yeah, it starts then! And guess what the first fixture is? You got it. Me V you! This will be amazing!"

'Oh no…' thought Ash, 'Not again, I just can't take this. Quick, think of something to say that won't make you look completely stupid!'

"Eeeerm… How'd ya know?"

"An Alakazam trainer told me," Link smiled, "Once I'd beaten up his Alakazam."

"Oh no…" Groaned Ash.

"Hmmm, well, see you later!" And with that, the boy jumped on his Omastar, and sped off into the crowds.

"Hey, wait…" Called Ash. But it was no use, Link was gone. He looked at Brock and Misty, they all seemed to be pretty blank as well. Ash groaned, they'd only just landed and already they were lost.

Suddenly a small man slipped through the crowds. Ash recognised him instantly, it was Jake Jones, the man who helped him throughout the MegaLeague.

"Hi Jake!" Smiled Ash.

"Heeeya! Mr Keeetchum!" Grinned Jake, "S'good to seee you again!"

"Yeah… Uh where do I stay?" Asked Ash.

"Once again, you follow me! I show you!" Squeaked Jake.

"Uhhh… Us too?" Asked Misty, pointing to her and Brock.

"Ah yes! You two get rooms as well! Just like before!"

"Cool." Smiled Ash, "Lead on then!"

"After half an hours walk, they arrived at the hotel, where Jake said goodbye and walked off. The hotel was larger that the one on stadium island, and looked a lot better kept. Ash, Misty and Brock walked in. In the lobby, they walked up to the reception, where a woman was standing behind a desk.

"Uh… Excuse me Miss," Said Ash, "My name's Ash Ketchum, and these are my friends, Misty and Brock."

"Ah yes, you are in room numbers 472, 473, and 474, the top floor, corridor on the left." She handed them three keys. The trio looked at each other, completely confused.

After an hour of searching, they finally found their rooms. They walked in their respective rooms.

"Ash shut the door behind him with a sigh, his big game against Link began tommorow, and all of his Pokemon apart from Pikachu didn't even know what the PowerLeague was. He wondered if there were any training facilities inside the hotel, like in the hotel on Stadium island. Just then, he turned around, and gasped.

There was a training facility right inside his room, separated only by the toughened see-through material protecting the rest of his room (Ash once saw it stand even after a Machamp used all four arms to throw a Rhydon against it, so it had to be strong.) He smiled, and walked through the door into the training room. It was a lot larger than the room from the MegaLeague hotel, and had more things. As well as the usual punch bag, Pokemon fighting area, padded shields, fire extinguisher and pokemon healing machine, there was a mini swimming pool (for water Pokemon) a volt measurer (To see if your electric Pokemon were charged up too expectations), an electrical power supply (In case they weren't), and, to Ash's delight a working vending machine that served his favaroite drink – Poke Pop, his favaroite snack – Poke Popsicles, and his favaroite chocolate bar – Poke Penguins.

Ash sat back in his chair, drinking his can of Poke Pop. He smiled, all of his Pokemon were doing great, even without him. Squirtle and Kingler were having a swimming match, Pikachu had so much voltage power that the volt measurer went off the scale and exploded, Charizard was completely roasting the punch bag, Muk was trying to create an oil slick in the pool, but missed and hit Kingler, so a battle was soon made between them. Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto were fighting each other too. By the time they had all been tired out (and when Ash had fineshed nine cans of Poke Pop) it was late at night. Ash healed all of his Pokemon on the medical machine (Exept Pikachu who could sleep it all off), and went to bed. He fell asleep, dreaming of holding up the golden cup of the PowerLeague.

The next day, Ash got up early, he woke with a start, immediately realising that it was payback time for Link. He found that he went to sleep in his clothes, so he smartened himself up, brushed his hair, picked up Pikachu, took a deep breath, and walked out of the room.

Once outside, Ash walked down the corridor, and up to the lift that was going to take him down to his largest challenge yet, he walked in, pressed the button for ground floor, and sat down as he watched the floor counter tick down – he was too nervous to do anything else.

After ten minutes,(slow lift) Ash stepped out into the reception lobby. He could see three other people around his age standing there as well, he recognised two immediately – The trainer he beat in the semi-final – Apocalypse, and his best friend and Ash's latest rival – Link. The other boy was a bit taller and a bit more thin, he had glasses on and neatly brushed black hair, it had to be the other competitor – Charles 'Rocketboy' Riley.

He walked up to them, Link looked up, and smiled.

"Ash, hi. Where were you?"

"Uhh…" Mumbled Ash, "Getting ready, I guess."

"What?" Joked Link, "Getting ready to lose? Okay, okay, only Joking, but I am the champion of the MegaLeague, so the pressure's on, Ok?"

"Yeah…" Mumbled Ash again.

"You'll remember Apocalypse. You beat him in the semi-finals."

"Yeah…" Said Apocalypse, "I lost there, but we'll put that behind us, shall we?"

"Ahh… Yeah, sorry." Said Ash.

"But!" Said Apocalypse, whirling around to Rocketboy so quickly that he jumped, "You only got through to the quarter-finals, and I beat you!"

"We'll see about this time." Smiled Rocketboy. He gave Apocalypse a confident look. At this, Apocalypse simply smiled, and turned away mumbling 'We'll see'.

An hour later, Ash and Link stepped onto the stadium ground for round one. Ash looked at the computer screen above the stadium, it was a lot like the Indigo League screen, showing how many Pokemon were left in the match, the screen was currently set to three for both sides. Ash gulped, he felt very nervous and very sick, but this was one of his great challenges, so he would fight it to the end.

The referee walked up to them.

"Trainers, shake hands,"

Ash shook Link's hand, smiling, but underneath his friendly smile, there was a burning lust to win for both trainers, especially Ash.

They took up their positions, by this time, Ash could nearly feel his heart in his mouth, he waited for what seemed like hours.

_Go!_

"Okay Ash," Smiled Link, "It's time to lose again, I've made a few changes to my squad, so Go! Toxicater!" He threw his Pokeball, Ash gasped as a Weezing came out, then he smiled, he had plently of experience tackling Weezings.

"I choose you! Kingler!" Ash yelled and threw out his loyal crab Pokemon.

"Right Toxicater!" Yelled Link, "Sludge attack, now!" The two mouths of the Weezing opened, and it spat out large amounts of sludge.

"Kingler, defence curl!" Shouted Ash. At this, Kingler folded in it's pincers, and rolled into a ball that was surprisingly small for it's size. The sludge just couldn't get through, so all that was left was a large slippery puddle.

"No problem." Smiled Link, although he didn't look confident, "Toxicater, tackle it!" The Weezing puffed itself up, and then flew with incredible speed towards Kingler, it hit Kingler, sending the crab-like ball flying backwards.

"Ha!" Laughed Ash, "That didn't hurt Kingler at all!"

"Maybe not." Said Link, looking at the ball fly backwards, then he nodded at the wall, "But that will,"

**"Oops." Ash mumbled as he anticipated the damage that Kingler would take if he hit the wall, Kingler would defiantly be out for the count, but maybe for the rest of the tournement. He didn't want to take the risk.**

"Kingler, return!" He shouted, he got out his Pokeball, and returned Kingler, inches before the wall got him. Ash groaned as he saw one of his counters dissapear. He selected his next Pokemon carefully, he finally decided on one, he pressed the button on the Pokeball, enlarging the size. Then he threw it.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

The spinning Pokeball landed in front of the Weezing. It looked down curiously, as Ash's loyal bird Pokemon burst out.

"Not even fully evolved." Chuckled Link. "Toxicater, smog attack, now!" Once again, the Weezing puffed up almost as much as a Jigglypuff, and sent out a poisonous, smokey cloud.

"Gust counter attack!" Shouted Ash, Pidgeotto flew up high and flapped it's wings so quickly that the smog was blown back at the Weezing.

"Clever." Smiled Link, "But poisen doesn't affect Weezings. Nice try. Toxicater, sludge, now."

But he gasped as the smoke covered the Weezing stopping it from seeing anything.

"Uhh…?"

"Okay Pidgeotto, sky attack!" Shouted Ash. At this, Pidgeotto stopped, gathering the needed energy for the most powerful aerial attack ever, after a few seconds, he soared up until it was just a tiny dot, then, faster than a jet, zoomed down, at a blinding speed, straight towards the Weezing.

"Eeep." Said Link.

SLAM!!!

Weezing was sent flying, straight towards Link.

"Aaah, no! Toxicater, return!" He returned his Weezing, seconds before it would strike him. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the Pokemon counters go level.

"Nice Pokemon, but it's no match for… Coolduck!" Shouted Link, he threw his Pokeball, and out came a Golduck. Ash swallowed, he knew how powerful a well trained Psyduck could be (Misty's didn't count), so he dreaded to think what a decent Golduck would be like.

"Coolduck," Smiled Link confidently, "Fury swipes." The Golduck obayed him without question, it leapt up and dealt Pidgeotto some massive scratches. Pidgeotto squawked and flew back.

"Pidgeotto, quick attack!" Shouted Ash, Pidgeotto zoomed towards the Golduck, he struck it, and in an incredible burst of luck, dealt a crushing critical hit, sending the Golduck crashing against the side of the stadium.

"Coolduck, no!" Shouted Link, "Not already, aw no! Return!" He called back his Golduck. He gritted his teeth as his counter ticked down. Ash smiled, from being one down, he was one up. "Nice going Pidgeotto!" He shouted.

"Don't think you've won it, Ash!" Snarled Link, "You can't match the power of… OMASTAR, GO!" He screamed flinging a Pokeball that had a large O engraved on it. Ash swallowed, he'd heard that Omastar was Link's first, Best, and Heavily trained Pokemon. It was not over yet.

"Omastar, GO!" Shouted Link.

"Starrrrr!" Growled his Pokemon. Ash never thought that (with it's heavy shell) The Omastar had it in it, but it jumped up really high, withdrew inside it's large shell, and span around, really, really quickly, it landed on the ground and once more propelled itself into the air. Spinning as it went, it smashed into Pidgeotto, sending the bird Pokemon flying backwards. It slammed into Ash's raised platform and slid down it.

"No! Return, Pidgeotto." Shouted Ash, he withdrew his Pokemon. He closed his eyes tight. He'd got so far, done so well, and he was looking set to lose.

"Pikachu, you're my last hope, get it!" He shouted.

"Piiii!" Shouted Pikachu, jumping forward.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Shouted Ash.

"Omastar, withdraw." Shoted Link.

Pikachu's cheeks glowed and two massive beams were spireling towards the Omastar, but with easy efficiency, the Omastar curled into it's shell, the shell absorbed the blast easily.

Ash moaned, the Omastar was well trained. It took no damage at all. He was doomed. Then he stopped. He knew that if Omastar didn't have the time to react and pull into it's shell, he'd win, if he could make it slower. Using quick thinking, he whipped out his Pokedex.

"Dexter." He said hurridly, "Are there any electrical moves which slow pokemon down?"

__

_While all attacks of the electrical element have a chance ofparalasis, it is the move thunder wave that is the only one dedicated to this purpose. It slowens the Pokemon's reactions by using a series of electrical shocks that last for several minutes, all electrical Pokemon can do this move. The move was first found out nine years ago by…_

_ _

__"Okay, okay, I get it." Said Ash, flicking it shut. He looked up. He spent too long on looking at his pokedex, the Omastar had used the rolling tactic again, and was trying to squash Pikachu. Ash acted quickly.

"Pikachu, thunder wave attack!" Pikachu stopped. It stood still, then large yellow circles crackled out of it, the electrical waves hit the Omastar. And Ash could notice the speed difference.

"Now, thunderbolt!" He yelled. Pikachu charged up.

**"**Omastar, withdraw!" Shouted Link.

Closing it's eyes the Omastar slowly wound into it's shell, but not before two massive bolts of electricity struck it. Sending it flying back.

"NO!" Shouted Link, "Hang in there Omastar!"

"Starrrr." Moaned Omastar. It tried to get up, but it's shell proved too heavy, it collapsed. Making a large thump.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Link, "I... I LOST?"

The stadium erupted with cheers. Ash grinned wildly. He had beaten his latest rival, he couldn't belive it.

"How…" Laughed Link bitterly. "How could my Omastar LOSE to a puny Pikachu?"

"It's skill!" Laughed Ash, "I had my Pokedex to help me!"

"Yeah, well you would!" Snarled Ash, "I just hope that Rocketboy, creams you!

"Oh, my next victim?" Joked Ash.

"He beat Apocalypse!" Growled Link, "It was only luck, he should've been thumped." And with that, Link returned his Omastar, and walked off.

"After the match, Ash, Misty and Brock were sitting in the hotel café, each drinking large bottles of Poke Pop.

"So…" Said Ash, "Once again I make it to the final. How d'ya think I'll do?"

"You'll lose." Said Misty without a second thought.

"It'll be… close." Said Brock.

"Yeah well, I'll show you!" Shouted Ash, "I am gonna win this! There have been too many close Times. I'll win, and I'll prove that I'm the best!"

"Umm…" Said Misty, "Well, it's kinda late, we should be going back to the hotel." They got up.

"Okay, okay," Said Ash, "I'm going." Then he smiled, "I'M GOING!"

"Oh no, not again." Groaned Misty.

All the way back, Ash was ranting on about how he was going to win the PowerLeague. He soon went to sleep, having his same dream of winning the PowerLeague.

Ash wiped the sweat off his eyes. His wristwatch beeped – 12:00. Rocketboy was good. So far the fight for the cup had been pretty even, and now was the moment of truth. Pikachu was out as Ash's last Pokemon, and Rocketboy had his best Pokemon – A charmander. Rocketboy had kept it from evolving, but it was still deadly.

"Charmander!" He called, "Fire punch, now!"

"Chaaa!" Shouted the Charmander it's left hand started sprouting flames, it lept towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter with thunderpunch!" Shouted Ash. At this, Lightning crackeled around Pikachu's left hand, he lept towards the charmander. The two energys met, crackling and burning. None of them got the upper _hand_ in that.

"Thunderbolt!" Shouted Ash, "Maximum power!" Pikachu jumped forwards, then unleashed two powerful bolts of energy, they slammed into the Charmander. When it stopped crackling, the Charmander stood very still, but breathing heavily. Ash could feel his own heart beat, he narrowed his eyes. He waited… And waited… And waited, just then…

_Thump!_

__The Charmander slammed on the dirt. The sound of it sounded like heaven to Ash, he smiled. Then…

"YEAHHHH! I WON! YES, YES, YES!" He jumped around picked up the also elated Pikachu and did a little dance. Right in front of seventy thousand people and one billion .T.V. screens. He didn't care, he had proved himself. Finally. Later, as he lifted the golden cup of the PowerLeague (With Pikachu sitting inside, after being named Pokemon of the year), he found that his dreams of success had all come true. They'd all come true.

Charles 'RocketBoy' Riley had proved to be a decent guy. He accepted his loss and supported Ash's win.

Then, to the wild cheers of the crowd, Ash Ketchum made his lap of honour around the whole stadium of Power island, to the wild cheers of the crowd.

The end


End file.
